Betrayal
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: When Clark meets the girl of his dreams, he instantly falls in love. Clark and his dream girl both have families of their own, but Clark doesn't care. He wants her. He needs her. Can the two last, or will their love affair end in heartbreak and pain? *Clois Fanfic*
1. The Meeting

_A.N. Hey, guys! My name is Brittany, and this is pretty much my first attempt at a Fanfic. I wrote a couple last year, but I got in trouble, so I had to delete them all off of Wattpad. Anyways, I thought I'd make a fresh start and start it off with a Clois Fanfic!(: I am currently working on another one, called 'Addicted,' and I haven't figured out what it should be based off of. I was really writing it just because, but now I want to turn it into a Fanfic. The main girl is based off of my teacher... weird, right? Anyways, I can't think of anything to base it off of. Both the male and female characters are younger, they're 27 and 26, so it needs to be a younger couple. I can't think of anything. I may just do a misc. movie/tv show Fanfic just so I can post it on here and leave it as it is. Anyways, enough of my ranting! I would love it if you guys would leave a review, I'll read them all, I promise(: Thanks! _

**Chapter 1**

Clark walked into the bar, Dirty Robber, and his friend Pete came out of his office to say hi.

"Hey, man," Pete said. They shook hands and hugged, and Pete patted Clark's arm.

"Hey, Pete. How are you, man?"

"I'm alright. Business is doing good, so that's always nice." He snapped his fingers, walking back into his office. "Speaking of business," he said from the office. He ran back over to Clark and handed him a huge wad of cash. "Here's this weeks profits. Already payed the bills and that's half of what's left over."

"Damn, man. That's amazing. Thanks."

"No problem, bro."

"Well, I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll see you later, Pete."

"Okay, later, man." Clark walked out of the office and over to the bar, sitting down two seats away from a girl.

"Bad day?" He asked as he saw her two empty glasses, not counting the one she was drinking right now.

"You have no idea," she said, finishing her third.

"Can I buy you another drink?"

"No, I'm fine." The girl looked at Clark for the first time, and her smile faded away. He was attractive. Really attractive. Her heart fluttered, and she grabbed the counter, feeling like she was going to fall out of her chair. Clark called the bartender over, and shook his hand.

"Evening, . Will you have the regular?"

"Yes, please." Clark looked at the girl after the bartender left, and she gave him a funny look.

"Come here that often?"

"No. Well, not always just to drink, I own the place."

"Oh," she laughed. "Sorry."

"It's all good," he smiled. "So, uh, what do you do for a living?" He asked just to make conversation.

"I'm a reporter. I work for the Daily Planet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome. Can I have your number? So, you know, I can call if I ever have a story." He moved one seat closer to her, and the bartender brought him his drink. "Thanks, James," he said. He handed the girl his phone, and she typed her number in.

"The bottom one is my DP number, the top one is my cell. You know... if you ever have a newspaper-worthy story."

"Thanks," he said, smiling, and took his phone. "What's your poison?"

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Come on," he said, scooting to the seat right beside her. "My treat." James, the bartender, looked at her, and she sighed.

"Get me another Jack and Coke."

"Mm," Clark said. "That's what I drink. A little strong for a pretty lady like you, don't you think?" The girl scoffed.

"Yeah. Right."

"Hey, James, get us 6 shots of vodka."

"Are you kidding me?" The girl asked.

"Nope." He took a drink of his Jack and Coke as James brought the girl hers. "Have you ever had a Dirty Farmer?"

"No."

"Get us one of those, too, James."

"Jeez! What are you trying to do, get me drunk?"

"Maybe," Clark laughed, "nah, I just want you to try it. You'll like it, I promise..." he trailed off, and she laughed.

"Lois."

"... Lois," he said, finishing his sentence, smiling.

"And you are?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"No."

"I'm a football player for the Sharks. The quarterback, Clark Kent."

"Cool."

"Don't like football?"

"Eh," she said, taking a drink. "It's okay."

"I agree. I mean, hell yeah, I love playing. It's not just because of the fame, it's because of the roaring crowd, the fans, the game. It's amazing, but there's downsides."

"And what's that?" Lois asked, looking at him. She studied him. He had brown hair, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that make you fall in love. He was really buff, too. She felt butterflies as she looked into his eyes.

"It gets really competitive." Lois took a drink of her Jack and Coke, finishing it off as Clark shook his head.

"Here, try this," Clark said, sliding the Dirty Farmer over in front of her. She took a sip, and rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"This is so good. What is it?"

"Jack, Coke, and a splash of vodka."

"That's amazing. Did you make it up?" She took another drink, and then chugged it.

"Yeah," he smiled. He slid three shots over to her, and kept three for himself. "Ready?"

"Yeah. You better be ready to get your ass beat," she said.

"Yeah right! 1, 2, 3, GO!

"Well, good night, Lois," Clark said.

"Night, Clark. Thanks for walking me up."

"No problem. By the way, why are you staying in a hotel?"

"My husbands at work, I'm working right now, and my kids are with my in-laws at my house. I've been working on a story."

"I see. You sure you don't wanna come stay the night with me?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "But thanks for the offer."

"Yep. Well, night."

"Night." Clark walked away, and Lois shut the door.

She had almost sat down on the couch, but there was a knock at her door.

"Clark?" She asked as she opened the door. He stepped into her hotel room, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Lois stood there, eyes wide and hands in the air. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have even come back." He turned around, but Lois grabbed his arm and he turned back around. She looked into his eyes, and they kissed again. Lois shut the door and they both stumbled into her hotel room, the kiss getting deeper and deeper. Clark put his hands on Lois' waist, and she put hers up the back of his shirt as he kissed her neck. Her phone rang, and she took it out, looking at the caller ID.

"Don't take it," Clark said, kissing her neck.

"I have to," she said. "I'm sorry." She walked away, and slid her finger across her screen. "Hello?"

"Hey," Lois' husband said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh... Malori called. They can't find Logan's blanket."

"Okay, I'll call her back."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Okay, I gotta go, bye." Lois hung up her phone, and scoffed. She scrolled through her contacts until she found her daughter, Malori's, number.

"Hello?" Malori said on the other line.

"Hey, Honey. Dad called and said you called him because you couldn't find Logan's blanket."

"Yeah, we've looked everywhere."

"Okay, well..." she cleared her throat, choking back tears. "It's either under his bed or tangled up in his sheets."

"Okay."

"Or, uh..." she sniffled, and cleared her throat again. "Or in the bathroom... he always leaves it in the bathroom in the morning."

"Okay, thanks, Mom. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I just miss you guys."

"We miss you, too." There was silence, and Lois heard talking in the background.

"I wanna talk to Mommy!"

"Hand the phone to Logan," Lois said.

"Hi, Mommy," Logan said, grabbing the phone.

"Hey, baby," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"How you?"

"I'm good, baby. How was your day?"

"Good. I miss you, Mommy."

"I miss you too."

"I gonna go. Love you, Mommy. Night."

"Night. I love you too, baby." He hung up the phone, and Lois sighed, wiping her tears away. She turned around and looked at Clark, and he nodded knowingly.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 35."

"Wow," Clark laughed. "You don't look a day over 24." Lois scoffed, and shook her head.

"You?"

"36."

"Wow. You don't look a day over 16."

"Shut up! I do, too." Lois laughed, and looked at Clark.

"Okay, you do."

"Yeah, I do." Clark looked at Lois, and smiled slightly. "So, your kids?"

"Mike and Malori are twins and they're 16, and Logan is 6."

"Your husband? How long have you been married?"

"13 years. But we dated for 3 years before we got married."

"Damn. So you got pregnant with the twins before you got married?"

"Yeah. And... you and your wife?"

"4 years."

"Any kids?"

"Nope." He looked at Lois, and she sighed.

"Don't want any?"

"No, I do. More than anything. But we... can't."

"Why?" Clark looked away, and stared at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, that was too personal. Don't answer that."

"No, that's fine. She, uh... we've tried everything. It won't work. We went to the doctor and he said it's not me, so that's good... she feels responsible and she's really upset about it."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled, looking at her. He saw the time out of the corner of his eye, and looked at the clock. "Holy shit!" He shot off the bed, and ran to grab his shoes.

"What?"

"It's 8:45 and I have practice at 9!"

"How far is the field?"

"10 minutes. But we have to be ready by 8:55."

"Shit. You better go. Hurry."

"It was... nice meeting you," he said, putting his shoes on, "maybe we can get coffee or something sometime."

"Yeah, bye," she said as he ran out the door.

"I'll be there in a minute," Lois said as she heard someone knock on her desk. "Sorry, I was looking for something in my desk," she said, looking down and throwing something in the trashcan as she looked up. "How can I-" she stopped dead in her tracks and stared.

"I'm uh... I'm looking for Lois," the man said.

"That's me," she said, gulping.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Uh... yeah. What do you want?"

"Well... that's why I need you. I was hoping that I maybe had a good story."

"Okay... I think I can help you. Let me go get something real quick." Lois walked into the storage room, and shut the door, sliding down the back of it. She ran her fingers through her hair, and started breathing heavily.

She got up, and walked back into the bull pen.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure." Lois guided the man to the elevator, and after the elevator got to floor 3, they stepped out and went into a supply closet.

"So, the story is about a man. He meets a girl, and falls for her within a couple of days. They're both married, so they have to keep their relationship a secret."

"Okay, I really like this one," Lois gulped. "It's a beautiful story."

"Yeah. You are," the man said, looking at Lois. He looked away and cleared his throat when she looked at him. "I mean, it is... Do you want me to continue the story?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Okay," he said. "The man comes to see the girl, secretly, wanting to tell her a story. She's a reporter, you see. One thing leads to another, and..." Lois looked at the man, and cleared her throat. He got closer to her, and she looked into his eyes.

"I... can't."

"Why?"

"I've got to go."

"Lois," he said, putting his hands on her waist.

"Clark," she said, pulling away and backing up. "We can't do this. We're.. both married. We can't do this." He pulled away, and sighed.

"Right. You're right. This can't happen." He sighed, and clenched his jaw.

"I need to go," Lois said. "I have a story I need to work on."

"Lois... I just want you to know... whenever I'm with you, I feel like nothing else in the world matters. I've never felt this way, not even with my wife. You can't deny it, there's chemistry. But... I guess I could let you go if I thought that's what you really wanted."

"It is."

"Okay." A tear rolled down his cheek, and tears welled up in Lois' eyes. "Just know that... I can't imagine my life without you. When I met my wife, I thought that's how my life was supposed to be. I _knew_ that's what it was supposed to be. I_ knew_ that's where I belonged. Until I met you. Now, whenever I'm with you, I don't imagine my life how it's supposed to be, how it is... I imagine it how I've-"

"Always dreamed it," she said finishing his sentence, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah," Clark said. "How I've always dreamed it."

"This can't happen."

"No... it can't. So... uh. It was nice meeting you, Lois."

"You too."

"Bye." Clark turned around, and started walking away. Lois grabbed onto his arm, and spun him around. She smashed her lips hard onto his, and they kissed. The kiss deepend, filling with want and need and passion, all swirled up into one, long, passionate kiss. Clark put one hand on Lois' neck, running his finger along her jawline, the other on the back of her thigh, under her dress, and her hands were up the back of Clark's shirt. He slammed her against the wall, and kissed her neck as she fisted his shirt. She grabbed it and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor as he left a trail of kisses from her shoulder, to her jawbone, to her neck. He kissed her collarbone and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He slammed her against the other wall, and they kissed again. They pulled away, and he locked the door to the supply closet.

Lois got her keys out and unlocked the front door to her house. She opened the door and walked in, throwing her keys on the table and shutting the door behind her. She took her jacket off, and turned around. She gasped and dropped her jacket on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," her husband said. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Well, the house has been pretty much empty for a few days. I didn't expect anyone to be home."

"Well, I'm home," her husband, AC, said.

"For once," Lois smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant that... you're always so busy working your ass off to provide for us, that you're hardly ever home."

"Oh. Yeah."

"I got you something," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She reached into her purse and grabbed a little jewelry box out. She handed it to her husband, and he opened it.

"A Rolex? Thanks," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No. I love it," he smiled, setting it on the table.

"The kids still at your parents?" Lois asked.

"Yeah." He narrowed his eyes at her, and smiled. "You know, I'm off for a couple of hours. The kids are gone," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling the sleeve of her shirt down. "We never have time to ourselves like we used to."

"We did last week before you left for the case," Lois smiled.

"Yeah. But that was the first time in a while."

"True."

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and running up the stairs.

As they headed up the stairs, all she could think about was Clark. How could she be thinking of him at a time like this? This was her husband, for goodness sake. She loved him. But Clark... He's passionate, sweet, and amazing... she thought about him 24/7. She was starting to fall for him, and it had only been a week since they'd met. How could she already be falling for him? She didn't know how, but all she knew is that she was.

"Chloe! I'm home!" Clark said as he walked into his huge condo. His wife ran into the entry way and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he put his hands on the bottom of her thights to hold her. Clark laughed, and kissed her cheek. "Hey babe," he laughed.

"I missed you!"

"I was only gone for a couple hours, babe."

"I know! But I still missed you." Clark smiled, kissed her.

"I missed you too, baby girl." Chloe smiled, and Clark kissed her. They pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to... try?" Chloe asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"No, babe. I'm too tired."

"Oh," she said disappointed, "okay..." Clark kissed her, and her frown quickly changed to a smile. She ran her fingers through her hair as they deepened the kiss, and Clark started walking up the stairs, still carrying Chloe. He opened the door to their bedroom and set Chloe down, closing the door.

"Let's do this?" He asked.

"Not if you're too tired."

"I'm not," he smiled. He kissed her, and they both deepened the kiss. Clark quickly backed Chloe up to the wall, kissing her neck. She wrapped her leg around his waist, one hand in his hair, the other fisting the back of his shirt. Clark pulled away and slipped Chloe's jumper sweater over her head, kissing her cheek. She grabbed Clark's shirt and took it off of him as he kissed her jawline.


	2. Coming Home

Clark opened his eyes, and yawned. He turned on his side, and she was laying beside him, playing with his hair.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Morning, Beautiful," Clark said, smiling back at her.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing, knowing I would be waking up to you."

"So, where's your wife again?" Lois asked.

"She went to her parents' house. Her dad is sick."

"Oh. I see. Why didn't you go?"

"I have practice in a little while."

"Oh." Lois' smile faded, and Clark brushed the hair out of her face.

"Hey, I still have a couple hours."

"Okay," Lois smiled again.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Clark got up, putting his boxers and pajama pants on, and went downstairs. He grabbed some strawberries out of the fridge, and set them on the counter. He was getting a glass out of the cabinet, and he turned around, and Lois was eating a strawberry seductively. She was wearing his high school football jersey.

"It looks good on you," Clark smiled as he poured himself some orange juice. "Want some?"

"Sure." He grabbed another glass and poured her some orange juice. There was only a little bit left, only enough to fill half of the glass, and he smiled and handed Lois the full glass. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Yep," Clark smiled back.

"I'm gonna go look outside," she said, setting her glass on the counter. She was walking to the front door, and Clark smiled and set his empty glass in the sink, following Lois. She put her hand on the door handle, and he grabbed it spinning her around and slamming her back against the door. She gasped, and smiled, biting her lip. Clark smashed his lips onto hers, and she moaned, kissing him back. He pinned her arm up against the door, and his other hand was on her thigh that she had wrapped around him. There was a knock at the door, and Clark quickly pulled away.

"Get in the closet," he whispered.

"What? No!"

"Yes! This is my house! I can't be seen with a half-naked girl who isn't my wife." He opened the closet door, and pushed her in there. He opened the front door, and smiled.

"Mom! Hey! What are you doing here?" He said nervously.

"Is 'hi' too mainstream now?"

"Hi, Mom," he said, hugging him.

"Hi, Clark," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"What brings you to my house?"

"I was wondering if you and Chloe would like to come out to the farm tomorrow."

"Chloe is at her parents, but I can come."

"Oh... okay. Do you have anyone you want to bring with you?" Clark looked at the hallway closet, and Lois was glaring at him through the barely-cracked-open door.

"Uh... I'm sure my friend Lois would love coming out."

"Really? Okay. That'll be wonderful."

"Okay," Clark smiled. "See you tomorrow, Mom."

"Alright, Clark. Bye."

"Bye." Clark closed the door, and Lois came out of the closet. "I'm sorry," Clark said, trying to kiss her.

"No." Lois put her hand in Clark's face, and pushed it away.

"Do you want to come to the farm?" He said, in a muffled voice, through her hand.

"I can't. My husband will know something's up."

"Tell him you went with a friend somewhere. Or that you had to work on a potential story. You can always write an article about farm life if he asks to see."

"He won't, but okay," she smiled, "I'll go."

The front door of the ranch house opened, and Clark's mom greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, Mom. Beautiful as always."

"Son," she said, hugging Clark. "This must be Lois."

"Yes, ma'am," Lois smiled, shaking his hand.

"Aw, come on," his mom said, "we don't shake hands in this family. We're huggers." Lois laughed, and hugged Clark's dad.

"Nice to meet you, ," Lois said as she pulled away.

"Oh, please, call me Martha. And the pleasure is all mine," she smiled. "Here, let me get that for you," she said as he grabbed Lois' suitcase.

"Oh, thank you."

"Shelby!" Clark yelled as his dog ran up to greet him. He bent down and played with Shelby, kissing her forehead.

"Guys, dinner is ready, and your she's waiting for us," Martha said.

"She?" Clark asked. "Kara is here, too?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Kara? Who's Kara?"

"My younger cousin." They walked into the huge dining room, and Clark's cousin got up and started hugging everyone.

"Hi," Kara said, standing up and hugging Lois. "I'm Kara."

"Wow," Lois laughed. "You two look a lot alike."

"Everyone says that, even though we're cousins," Kara said. "I don't see it."

"Me either," Clark said. "I mean, I'm way prettier than Kara."

"Hey!" Kara said, slapping his arm.

"I'm kidding, Kar, you know I love you," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I know."

"So, shall we eat?" Martha asked.

"So, Lois, what do you do?" Martha asked.

"I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Wow. Do you live in Metropolis?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see. And how'd you two meet?" Martha asked.

"Uh..." Lois and Clark looked at each other, and Lois looked back at Martha, smiling. "Funny story... we, uh... actually met at a bar. His bar."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, you guys want any more wine?"

"Actually, I'm a little tired from the drive. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to go to bed."

"Oh, that's fine," Martha said. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Lois said, standing up.

"I'm tired, too," Clark said. "I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." He gave his mom and sister a hug, and they both went upstairs.

Clark had just taken his shirt off when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said. The door opened, and Kara walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Hey, cos. What are you doing in here?"

"I know," she said.

"You know what?" Clark asked, confused.

"About you and Lois."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you two have... something."

"What gave it away?" He sighed.

"The way you two look at each other."

"Just... don't tell Chloe, okay?"

"Are you?"

"I don't know if it's going to work out with me and Lois yet. If it does, I'll tell her when I'm ready. I don't want to start something if Lois and I aren't going to last. I love Chloe."

"And what if you two don't last?"

"I'll still tell Chloe."

"You better," she said. "And be careful, I think your mom is on to you."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yep." She walked out, and Lois came in afterwards, shutting the door behind her.

"She knows," Clark said.

"What gave it away?"

"That's exactly what I said. She said it was the way we look at each other."

"Is she going to tell your mom?"

"No."

"Good." Clark sat down on the bed, and Lois sat in his lap, straddling him. She put her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him. He put one of his hands on her butt, and the other was up the back of her shirt. They started making out, and the door opened. Lois screamed, and rolled off the side of the bed. Clark crawled over to the side of the bed, and helped Lois up. They both looked at the door, and Martha was standing there.

"Mom," Clark said nervously. Martha stared at Lois with wide eyes, observing that all she was wearing was her underwear and a tank top.

"Downstairs," she said angrily. "Now."

After Lois had some pajama pants on, a pair of Clark's, they went downstairs and sat on the living room couch.

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"We... we're together," Clark said.

"How long?"

"Only a week and two days."

"So... you're cheating on Chloe?"

"Look, Mom. Chloe and I are going through a rough time, not being able to get pregnant and all. Lois and I met at the bar, and there was a connection. We decided to try at this... I'm not telling Chloe until I know for sure that Lois and I will last, and I have a strong feeling that we will. I don't want to end things with Chloe if it's not going to work, I love her. If things don't work out between Lois and I, I'll still tell Chloe. Lois is married, too, but... we're both adults, and we can make our own decisions."

"Cheating is wrong, Clark. I think your father and I raised you better than this. Plus, Chloe has been your best friend for a long time, Clark. She doesn't deserve this."

"Mom, I'm a grown man. I know it's wrong, and I'll tell her when it's right."

"This isn't the way we raised you, Clark," Martha said, disappointed.

"If you want us to leave, we'll head out in the morning. I'm sorry I disappointed you, Mom." Clark grabbed Lois' hand, and she stood up. "Let's go to bed," he said. Martha sighed as they went upstairs and into Clark's old room.


	3. Baby, Don't Go

Clark opened his front door the next morning, and walked in. Lois came in behind him, and she closed the front door.

"You know... your mom's right," Lois said.

"What do you mean?" He turned around, staring at her.

"This is wrong. We really can't do this."

"Lois..."

"No. I'm done, okay. We're through. I can't do this. I have a husband, and kids. You have a wife, who loves you. You don't need me. I'm done, Clark. Goodbye." Lois shut the door, leaving Clark standing in his entrance way, confused as ever.

* * *

Clark walked into the Daily Planet, and walked over to her desk. She walked into the bull pen, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her nostrils flared, and she grabbed Clark by the arm, dragging him into the supply closet.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone."

"I know... I'm sorry. I just can't give up on us that quickly."

"Well, you're going to have to," she said, matter-of-factly. "We're through. For good."

"Lois-"

"Clark, no."

"Just let me finish," he said, a hint of anger in his tone. "If you really want this to be over, come to the LuthorCorp warehouse by all the restaurants tonight at... 7."

"I can't. I have plans tonight."

"Fine, then just... walk by. Walk by, and just... look at me. If you don't look at me, then I'll know it's over. Please, just..."

"Fine," she sighed. "You need to go."

"I'll see you tonight," he said.

"You hope."

* * *

Clark showed up outside the LuthorCorp warehouse, and walked over to the fountain, sitting down on the edge. He checked his watch.

7:04.

She should be here by now, he thought.

Just when he'd almost lost hope, he saw her. She was walking towards him, smiling. She was wearing a beautiful, short dress, and her hair was pulled back in a bun. Clark smiled, but Lois walked right past him. She ran into the arms of a man, who was with 3 kids.

_Her husband_, Clark thought. _Her kids._

He looked at her children's smiling faces as she hugged them, and he couldn't bear the thought of those smiles being turned into frowns at the thought of their mom cheating on their dad.

Lois and her family started to walk away, her husband's wrapped around her, resting on her butt. Lois turned around and looked right at Clark. She shook her head, and turned back around.

Clark knew what that meant. He walked away from the fountain, leaving her behind like a distant memory.

But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her. That simple nod of her head 'no' had ended everything Clark had ever dreamed of. He didn't know how he was going to get over her, but he was going to at least try. I mean, he didn't love her. They'd just met a little over a week ago. But he definitely did like her. A _lot._

* * *

Clark walked into his empty, lonely house, and plumped down on his couch as he took his shoes and shirt off. He turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. He had just put it on _Modern Family, _when there was a knock at his door. He got up, and slowly walked towards the door. He opened it, and sighed.

"Lois," he said. "What do you want?"

"You," she said. She grabbed his face, and kissed him.

"You ended it, Lois," Clark said as they pulled away.

"I know. I just... I want you, okay? I just want you. You and no one else. Only you. I want you to be mine."

"I thought you said it was over. Like I said, you ended it earlier." Lois sighed, and closed her eyes.  
When she opened them again, she spoke.

"I know," she said. "And I realize that that is probably the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. I like you, Clark. A lot more than I realized. You don't realize how much you really like someone until they're gone. Clark, there's something going on between us that I have never felt before in my entire life. I believe in us, I really do. I believe in trying this again, assuming you're willing to try again, too."

"Lois, I never wanted there to be a 'try again.' I never wanted to end it. I wanted it to be a 'try forever.'"

"So, is that a yes?"

"No." Lois stared at him, his face still in her hands, confused.

"That's a _hell _yes," he smiled. He grabbed her hips and pulled her in closer, bringing their lips together. They kissed with such passion, Lois' heart was beating a mile a minute. "Can you stay tonight?" Clark asked.

"No," Lois frowned. "My husband's off, and I only got a few minutes away from him because I told him they needed me at the Planet."

"Okay," he smiled. "Well, maybe we can go get a latte from the Talon or something tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Lois smiled. "Maybe. But..." she smiled, biting her lip. "We do have a couple minutes... I mean, I did tell my husband I was needed at work."

"How long?" Clark asked, smiling.

"Ten, fifteen."

"We can make it work," he smiled, picking up Lois as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

Clark and Lois were better than ever, and they liked the sound of 'Clark and Lois' better than anything they'd ever heard. They'd seen each other a couple more times, and fallen for each other more every time.

"Clark! I'm home!" Clark ran to the front door, and Chloe jumped into his arms. They kissed, and Clark smiled.

"Hey, baby. How's your dad?"

"He's better. They sent him home."

"Good," Clark smiled. "I'm sorry, I wish I could've come. It's just football practice, I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I know you would've come if you weren't busy."

"Of course I would've. Do you want some wine?" Clark and Chloe walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I can't," Chloe said.

"Why not?" Clark asked, confused.

"I went to the doctor..."

"Why?" Clark's smile slowly faded, and Chloe smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I was... late."

"Late? For w- ooooh," Clark said when Chloe gave him 'the look.' "So?" Chloe's eyes lit up, she smiled wide, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"What?!" Clark shot up from the couch, and Chloe laughed through her tears. She stood up, and Clark tried to speak, but he just muttered. "I- Wh- Se- Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious," she cried.

"Babe, we've waited for this for so long!"

"I know," she smiled, "I guess that just proves that miracles do happen."

"And dreams do come true."

"Clark, baby," she said, smiling, "I already knew dreams come true."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm living the dream, Clark. With you. You don't know how long I've wanted this," she smiled.

"Yeah, I do know, Chlo."

"I love you, Clark Kent," she smiled.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled, embracing her. "I love you, too." He stared off into the distance, thinking about Lois. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he sighed.

After everything had finally gotten perfect with Lois, everything he'd ever wanted that he didn't already have in his relationship with Chloe had finally been given to him. His and Chloe's relationship was perfect. Not only were they spouses, but they were best friends. Their life was like a puzzle, and the one piece they were missing was a child. They'd finally found that piece, but at the wrong time. Maybe if Chloe had gotten pregnant a month earlier, Clark wouldn't have started a relationship with Lois. The thing was, he wanted a relationship with Lois, but he loves Chloe. He _really _likes Lois.

But is that enough?


	4. Bad Day?

Previously on Betrayal:

_"I went to the doctor..."_

_"Why?" Clark's smile slowly faded, and Chloe smiled, tears in her eyes._

_"I was... late."_

_"Late? For w- ooooh," Clark said when Chloe gave him 'the look.' "So?" Chloe's eyes lit up, she smiled wide, and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"I'm pregnant," she said._

_"What?!" Clark shot up from the couch, and Chloe laughed through her tears. She stood up, and Clark tried to speak, but he just muttered. "I- Wh- Se- Are you serious?!"_

_"Dead serious," she cried._

_"Babe, we've waited for this for so long!"_

_"I know," she smiled, "I guess that just proves that miracles do happen."_

_"And dreams do come true."_

_"Clark, baby," she said, smiling, "I already knew dreams come true."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm living the dream, Clark. With you. You don't know how long I've wanted this," she smiled._

_"Yeah, I do know, Chlo."_

_"I love you, Clark Kent," she smiled._

_"I love you too, baby." He smiled, embracing her. "I love you, too." He stared off into the distance, thinking about Lois. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he sighed._

_After everything had finally gotten perfect with Lois, everything he'd ever wanted that he didn't already have in his relationship with Chloe had finally been given to him. His and Chloe's relationship was perfect. Not only were they spouses, but they were best friends. Their life was like a puzzle, and the one piece they were missing was a child. They'd finally found that piece, but at the wrong time. Maybe if Chloe had gotten pregnant a month earlier, Clark wouldn't have started a relationship with Lois. The thing was, he wanted a relationship with Lois, but he loves Chloe. He really likes Lois._

_But is that enough?_

* * *

Clark ordered another Jack and Coke, and took a big gulp.

"Bad day?" a voice from behind him said.

"Really, Lois?" He said, turning around.

"What?" she laughed. "That's what you said the first time we met, Smallville."

"Smallville?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "that little town outside of Metropolis."

"I know," he laughed, "I grew up there."

"Oh. What a coincidence," she smiled. "So," she said, motioning towards his drink, "how many?"

"Four."

"Wow. What's wrong?"

"My wife. She's... pregnant."

"Wow! You should be happy, right? I mean, you two have wanted this for a long time, and-" she saw the look on Clark's face, and her tone went from happy to somber. "Oh. Does that mean... that it's over between us?" Clark set his glass down on the bar, and grabbed a hold of Lois' waist, pulling her close.

"Never," he said, "didn't even cross my mind."

"Good," she smiled, "because I kinda like you."

"Eh," Clark smiled, "you're okay." Lois punched his arm, and he smiled. He looked into her eyes, and his smile slowly faded as he looked at her lips. He leaned in, making any last inch of space between them disappear. He quickly turned around, slamming Lois against the bar. They both deepened the kiss, and Lois put her hands down the back of Clark's pants. Clark slipped his hand under the hem of Lois' skirt, and rubbed the inside of her thigh.

"Clark?" Clark quickly pulled away, and looked straight in front of him. Lois stayed turned around, her breathing heavy.

"Pete..."

"What's going on?"

"Um... it's not what it looks like. I'm drunk."

"No you're not. I know you well enough to know that four doesn't work for you."

"I thought everyone was gone," Clark said, still leaning against Lois.

"I forgot my keys..."

"Listen, Pete... don't tell Chloe. I'll... tell her later."

"Man, Clark, I thought you were better than this."

"So did I," Clark laughed. "Listen, Pete... I never imagined cheating on Chloe. But Lois... she... she's changed me, Pete. When I'm with her, it's like nothing I've ever felt before." Lois turned around, looking at Pete, and his eyes got wide.

"Damn," he said, looking her up and down. "You picked a good one, Clark. But I'm not condoning this. It's wrong."

"I know, Pete. Which is why I'll tell Chloe... eventually."

"Yeah," Pete scoffed. "Eventually." He walked out of the bar, and Clark sighed.

"I understand if you just want to go home," Lois said.

"No," Clark smiled. "I don't want to be anywhere but here with you," he said. Lois smiled, and he took her into the lounge.

* * *

There was a knock at Clark's door, and he ran down the stairs in nothing but his boxers. He'd just woken up. He opened the door, and Lois was standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Lois? What's wrong?" Lois winced in pain, and was having a hard time breathing. "Lois?" Clark asked, worry filling his eyes. She walked into his house, and he saw why she was in the condition she was in. "Oh my god," he said as his eyes fixated on the pieces of glass sticking out of her shoulder blade. "What the hell happened?" He helped her walk up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"I was... going to work, and when I unlocked my car... it-" she winced in pain, as she sat on Clark's bed, "-it blew up. Pieces of the windshield got lodged in my back when I flew backwards."

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No," Lois said, quickly. "Just get them out of my back." Clark got a knife and cut open the back of Lois' jacket. He very slowly and carefully pulled on half off, over the glass, and Lois took the other half off. He then did the same to her shirt.

"Your bra strap is in the way," he said.

"Get the damn thing off, then." He unclasped her bra, and she laid on the bed, face-down, and he pulled the sheet up over her legs. Clark grabbed some tweezers, and pulled the glass out. Lois winced and cried with every piece he took out.

"I'm gonna go get a gauze patch," he said, running down the stairs. A couple minutes later, she heard someone walking up the stairs.

"God, Clark, hurry up. I've been waiting forever."

"What the hell?" Lois recognized the voice, and her eyes got wide and her breathing got heavy.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I live here... this is my house, and my bed. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm... Clark's friend."

"Sure looks like it," she said. "Clark's my husband." Lois heard a sigh, and then the sound of feet on the stairs. Clark walked in, and when he saw Chloe, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Care to explain why there is a shirtless woman in our bed, Clark, waiting for you?"

"It's not what it looks like," he said.

"Oh. You're in your boxers, she's not wearing any clothes. I'm pretty damn sure it _is _what it looks like."

"No, Chloe, you don't understand. She has pants on."

"Oh, so you were just playing around with her-"

"No, Chloe! Did you not see her back?!" Chloe rolled her eyes, turning around, and looking at Lois' shoulder blade.

"Oh my god," she said. "What the hell happened?"

"My car blew up," she said. "I didn't know who else to go to. I didn't want anyone to know, and I knew I could trust Clark."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I should've known, Clark," Chloe said, turning to him. "I just came home to get my laptop." She grabbed her laptop, kissed Clark, and left. Clark put a gauze patch on Lois' back, and she sat up. He helped her put her bra on, and gave her a shirt of his to wear.

"I'm so sorry this happened, babe," he said.

"Not your fault," she smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess." He left a gently kiss on her lips, and she smiled. "I am now." Clark smiled, and walked her out the door.

"I'll see you later," he smiled.

"Okay," she smiled back.

* * *

Lois walked out of her bedroom, and saw AC.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing her.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"How was your day?"

"Good," she lied, smiling. "Yours?"

"Terrible." He put his hands on her hips, and put her close. "But now that I'm here with you... I think there's one thing you can do to make my day a whole lot better. Technically, it's a lot of things, but... you know what I mean," he smiled. "The kids are gone, right?"

"Yeah. Mike and Mal are at a party and Logan went over to Gage's."

"Good," he smiled. "Another night all to ourselves." He kissed her, and she kissed him back. She didn't kiss her husband the way she kissed Clark.

AC took her into their bedroom, and shut the door.

Lois was sitting on AC, straddling him, and he put his hands on her hips as she kissed him. He pulled her shirt over her head, and ran his hand up her back, all the way up to her shoulder blade. Lois winced, and AC pulled away.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing," Lois smiled reassuringly. AC nodded, and brought their lips back together.

AC kissed Lois' neck, and she stared at the wall, thinking about Clark. She didn't want to do this. She wasn't enjoying it. Hell, she was even _doing _anything. AC was doing it all. She was just laying there, staring off into space, thinking about how much happier she would be if this was Clark. All the things she would be saying, all the things he would be whispering in her ear, causing her to giggle. AC put his hand on Lois' back, and touched where the glass was again. She winced, and AC pulled away again.

"What? Why do you keep wincing when I touch you there? It feels weird. Turn over."

"What?" Lois asked, giving him a weird look. "No, I'm fine."

"Lois," he said, giving her an angry look. He pulled the covers down, revealing her bare chest, and suddenly, she felt harassed. She didn't know why, but she felt violated. This was her husband. She wasn't supposed to feel that way. She felt embarrassed for her husband to see her naked chest. She didn't want anyone but Clark to see it. She was _his _now. _Not _AC's. She slowly turned over, revealing her cuts and stabs.

"What the hell happened?"

"My... car blew up today," Lois said.

"I didn't see anything when I got home."

"I called someone and they cleaned it all up." AC rolled off of Lois, and looked at her.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal..."

"Lois, you could've been killed! How'd it happen?"

"When I unlocked the car, it just... happened."

"Someone tried to kill you," AC said.

"What? No. That's crazy."

"No it's not," he said. "I'm a lawyer, I know this kind of stuff. Lois, someone tried to kill you. We need to get a uniform outside the house."

"I'm fine, don't."

"No, I'm calling Mark."

"_NO, _AC," Lois said angrily. "_Don't. _I'm fine. Really."

"Lois, someone tried to kill you and didn't succeed. They're most likely to try again. I'm calling-"

"God dammit, AC! Listen to me! I'm fine! I swear, if you call, I will leave this house right now!" She got up, the sheets wrapped around her, not wanting to feel violated again, and put her clothes on. "I'm sleeping on the couch," she said. She walked downstairs, grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet, and laid on the couch.

Why would someone want to kill her? Was it because of AC? Was it someone from a case he was working on? A murderer looking to hurt the man who was getting close to catching him? A new thought occurred to Lois, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Was it because of Clark? Did someone find out about them? If they did, who was it? Chloe had no clue. Chloe didn't even know Lois' name. She didn't even see her face. Lois knew exactly what Chloe looked like, though. She knew that voice all too well. Who was trying to kill her? Was it someone from her past that decided to catch up with her in the present and caught her in her little tryst with some guy she met at a bar?

But that's the thing. Clark was just 'some guy Lois met at the bar.' He was _much_ more than that. _Much _more. Lois was realizing that she was falling for Clark more and more everyday. She was falling_ hard. _If Clark and Lois' relationship really was the reason for someone blowing her car up and trying to kill her, then did that mean that they would try to kill Clark, too? Or come after Lois again? Did that mean that every second she spent with Clark, every minute she was with him, their lives were in danger? Was she ready to risk her life and the lives of the ones she love for a relationship that may not last?


	5. How'd You Get Away?

**_A.N. Hey guys! Thanks again for all the follows and favorites. Can you guys please check out my fanfic called Addicted? I don't really know if I should keep writing it or not; it's a misc and no one's read it... I kinda want to delete it but I kinda like it at the same time. Could you guys check it out? Check out Saving Jane, too! :) I'm thinking about starting a Caskett fanfic, but I don't know. Anyways, thanks! _**

* * *

Clark and Lois walked up to their hotel room, and shut the door.

"Ugh!" Lois said, plopping down on the bed as she set her suitcase by the dresser. "I'm exhausted." Clark smiled, took his shirt off, and leaned over her, holding himself up with his arms.

"How'd you get away?"

"I told AC that the Planet wanted me to cover a story on the Sharks' game against their biggest rival, the Dusters, and told the Planet I would love to do a story about the game," she smiled. Clark smiled back, and laughed.

"You're a good liar," he said. "Makes me wonder if you're lying to me," he joked.

"Nope. Wouldn't keep anything from you. Well, except for the fact that AC and I did it... again," she said, disappointed in herself. "Guess it's not a secret anymore."

"Lois," Clark said, looking into her eyes. "He's your husband. You can't just say no to him, it's fine. Hell, my wife is pregnant."

"But... he knows about my car and the glass. He felt it... and I wouldn't let him see my back so he just pulled the covers down, and I felt violated, Clark." Clark looked at Lois, and smiled.

"It's okay, Lois. That's probably normal. I don't know. Maybe it just means that what you used to have with him is gone."

"Maybe," Lois said. "You know, you should be thanking him," she joked.

"Why?"

"If it wasn't for him, we would've never met. He was the reason I was at the bar that night." she joked. Clark smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on Lois' lips.

"Lois?" Lois looked up at Clark, concerned, and they both stood up.

"Is everything alright, Clark?" Clark stared into Lois' eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek and onto her chest. "Clark?" she asked, her face tensing up.

"Lois, I- ... I love you." Lois' eyes got wide, and her face loosened.

"Clark, I-"

"No, Lois... if it's too early for you to know if you feel the same way, I understand. But I _know _that I love you. I've loved before, and I know what it feels like to love someone. I love Chloe. But the way I love you is different. It's a different kind of love, that I've never felt with someone else. I always imagined spending the rest of my life with Chloe, but now I can't imagine spending it with anyone else but you. Lois, I love you... and nothing can ever change that."

"Clark," she said as her eyes welled up with tears and her voice cracked.

"While AC's ignoring you, I'm giving you attention. While he's giving you problems, I'm listening. While he's too busy for you, I make time for you. While he's making you cry, I'm trying to make you smile again. While he's not sure if he still wants you, I've already figured out. Lois, we started a fire the first time we kissed, a fire that can't be put out easily. We both have families that we love, and yet we both chose to continue this relationship. It's gonna be _hell _being together. We're gonna go through some tough shit. But I'm willing to go through with it. I'm willing to walk through that fire unprotected for the rest of my life if it means being with you, assuming you're willing to walk beside me." A tear rolled down Lois' cheek, and she put her hand on Clark's lower back.

"Clark... of course I'm willing to hold your hand. I love you, Clark Kent."

"I love you, too, Lois Curry."

"Don't call me that," she smiled, "I like Lois Lane better."

"I like Lois Kent."

"Me too," she smiled.

"You're the one," Clark whispered. "You've always been the one." Clark smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They deepened the kiss, but it was different this time. It was different than all the other times they'd kissed. This time, it was passionate, but soft and slow, romantic, and sexy all at the same time. Clark handled Lois with grave roughness, but he was gentler with her than she'd ever been dealt with before. His rough working hands ran along her sides, leaving a trail of warmth in their place and he left kisses on her neck. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt as he put her hands on his cheeks, and he slipped her shirt off of her arms.

* * *

Clark ran his hands up Lois' back as she slowly but passionately kissed him, cupping his face with her hands. He ran his hand down her hip and onto the back of her thigh, rubbing it, and then back up to her back as he rolled over, getting on top of her now. He kissed her, and pulled away, looking down at her and smiling.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. Clark put his hand on her hip as they brought their lips back together again, but ran it up her side and down her forearm and took a hold of her hand. They interlocked fingers, and Clark could feel Lois' smile against his mouth.

* * *

Lois opened her eyes, and Clark smiled.

"I love waking up knowing that I'm going to be waking up next to you," he smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Lois' sleepy lips.

"How long have you been up?"

"Only about five minutes."

"And what did you do the whole time?"

"Watch you sleep," he smiled, "I love watching you sleep. You look so beautiful and peaceful. But I'm glad you woke up, too, because now I can do this," he said, kissing her again, but harder and faster this time. Lois smiled, and Clark pulled away. He got up, went to the bathroom, and came back.

"I love your back muscles," Lois smiled when Clark laid back down beside her.

"You wanna know a weird fetish I have?"

"What?" Lois smiled.

"I'm obsessed with hip bones and shoulder blades. Oh, and collar bones! I don't know why. They're just so sexy to me. Like when you wear a low-cut shirt or something that shows your collar bones, that just... I don't know. And hip bones. The other day when we were laying in bed and you were in just your bra and underwear, your lace from your underwear was on your hip bones, and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Your back, your bare back, is sexy as hell, too. You're just sexy period," he smiled.

"Well, then," Lois said, sitting up. She grabbed her cheetah underwear with black lace at the top and slipped them on, and grabbed her tan bra and put it on. She laid back in bed next to Clark, not pulling the covers over her.

"God, Lois. Do you want me to take those off again already?" Lois laughed, and bit her lip.

"Fine with me," she smiled, kissing Clark's chest.

"God, Lois... the things you do to me." Lois cuddled up next to Clark, laying her leg over his and her head on his chest. He looked down at her hip bone, and started playing with it.

"That feels weird," Lois giggled.

"Sorry," Clark smiled. Clark looked at Lois' chest, and started playing with the black lace lining the top of her bra.

"You're so weird," she giggled.

"What? It's sexy." He smiled, and leaned over, whispering in her ear, "But it looks better on the floor." Lois laughed, and Clark kissed the top of her head. "You know, for some reason, you in your bra and underwear is sexier to me than you naked." Lois scoffed, and looked up at Clark.

"Thanks, Clark," she joked.

"No, not like that. I mean... I don't know why. I guess it's like you're teasing me. I'm not saying I don't like you naked, though. Don't ever think that." Lois shook her head, laughing. Clark unclasped her bra, and threw it on the ground.

"Again?"

"Only if you want to," Clark smiled.

"Of course," Lois smiled back.

"I love you, Lo."

"I love you, too, Smallville."

* * *

After the game, Lois and Clark were on his private jet headed home.

"You know what song reminds me of us? I don't know why. I love it though," Clark said.

"Still by Matt Nathanson."

"Never heard it."

"Oh my gosh," Clark said, getting his iPhone out. He got on Youtube and looked up the song.

_"I remember hearts that beat, yeah, yeah, I remember you and me, yeah, oh, yeah. Tangled in hotel sheets, you wore me out, you wore me out," _the phone sang, _"I remember honey lips, and words so true. I remember nonstop earthquake dreams of you. Coming on fast like good dreams do, all night long. Still can feel you kiss me, love. Still can see your brown skin shine, shine. Still can feel you kiss me, love. Come on and drive me wild. And you move like water, yeah. And you broke like waves. I've never been deeper, so far gone, your sister in the next room with the television on. Still can feel you-" _Clark turned the song off, and looked Lois. She was smiling.

"I love it," she said, kissing him. "You know what song reminds _me _of us?"

"What song?"

"In My Veins by Andrew Belle."

"Never heard it." Clark looked it up, and played it.

_"Nothing goes as planned. Everything will break. People say goodbye. In their own special way. All that we rely on. And all that you can fake. Will leave you in the morning, but find you in the day. Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out. Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of your mouth. Oh, you run away, cuz I am not what you found. Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out." _Clark turned the music off, and kissed Lois.

"I love you so much." She smiled, and kissed him again.

Lois tried to hide to worry on her face, but she didn't do a very good job. She was usually good about hiding her emotions, but when she was with Clark, they all came pouring out.

"Lois? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Clark grabbed a hold of her hand, and turned her head to face him.

"Tell me, babe."

"The car... my car getting blown up. I think it was because of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I think someone knows, Clark." Clark's facial expression changed from worried to _extremely _worried.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone saw us. I don't know. But Clark, I'm afraid they're gonna try again since they didn't kill me the first time." Clark looked Lois in the eyes, and took both of her hands in his.

"Lois, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise." She smiled, and kissed him. He laid down on the couch in his 'living room' in his jet, and Lois laid next to him. She had her leg laid across his, her head on his chest, one of her hands under him, and the other by her face on his chest. He had one of his hands on her back, and the other on her hip. They laid there together, in each other's arms, and fell asleep.


	6. What The Hell Did You Do?

_**A.N. Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while! My dogs ran away and then only one of them came back... then a day later the other one, the mom, showed up and she had a huge gash in her leg, so I've been taking care of her. I've also been real busy with school.  
By the way, I know this really is NOT a good thing to do right now, six chapters into the story, but Lois isn't married to AC anymore. She's married to Oliver. I don't know why I didn't think of him in the first place, but I don't really like AC a lot, so she's married to Oliver instead. Like I said, it's not a good thing to do in the middle of the story, but I'm really sorry for that. Soooo sorry. Hope you guys still read the book. Love you guys! 3 :)**_

* * *

Clark heard a noise, and opened the shower curtain a little, just so he could poke his head out.

"Lois?" he asked. "Did you hear that?" Lois turned around, her wet hair pulled to one side, and kept brushing it.

"No." Clark turned the water off, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and got out of the shower. Clark opened the bathroom door, and Chloe was standing there.

"Chloe? Hi," Clark said nervously. Lois looked over Clark's shoulder, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm-"Both Chloe and Lois' eyes got wide, and Lois scoffed.

"Coz?" They both asked.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, she said she got in from a story late last night and didn't have time to go home and shower before she had to be back at work," Clark said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, why is she wearing your shirt and why is she in the bathroom with you while you're in the shower?"

"I got out of the shower and he needed to get in. I needed to get ready, so we decided to share the bathroom." Chloe's eyes got wide, and Lois laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything. I stepped out while he got in. And I didn't have any other clothes. Clark said that when I went to work I could just borrow some of your clothes."

"I'm surprised he recognized you as my cousin," Chloe smiled. "Well, I've got to get to work," she said, kissing Clark. "I'll see you later, babe. It was nice seeing you, Lo. It's been a while."

"Yeah," Lois said, "it has been a while."

"Oh, Clark," Chloe said, leaving, "tell her about the party."

"I will," he said as Chloe left.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Clark asked.

"My wedding. I didn't know the Chloe you were married to was my cousin!"

"Me either."

"That's weird."

"Yeah," Clark said. "Real weird." Clark shut the bathroom door, and put his boxers, socks, pants, and belt on. "Oh, are you busy next weekend."

"No. My older kids are taking my son and a few of his friends trick-or-treating. Why?"

"Well, would you and Oliver want to come to a Halloween party with Chloe and I?"

"I don't know, I'll ask."

"Okay." Lois grabbed her phone, and called Oliver.

"Hey, Babe," he said, "I'm bust at work. What is it?"

"Are you off next weekend?"

"Next weekend? Yeah, why?"

"My cousin Chloe wants me and you to go to a Halloween party with her and her husband."

"Where at?" Lois put her hand over the mic on the phone and asked Clark.

"Star City," she said after getting an answer.

"Oh... uh, sure. Why not?"

"It's a costume party," Clark said, and Lois told Oliver.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll get our costumes later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Lois hung up, and Clark pulled her close. Lois put her hands on Clark's bare chest, and looked up at him.

"Yay," he said, "I get to spend more time with you."

"But Chloe and Ollie will be there, we can't do anything together."

"I know. Just being there with you will be enough," Clark smiled. Lois smiled as Clark placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Smallville," she said.

"Love you, too, Lo," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Clark and Chloe walked into the large LuthorCorp building in Star City, hand-in-hand. Lex Luthor, and Clark's ex, Lana, now Lex's wife, walked up to them.

"Clark," Lex said, shaking Clark's hand, "nice to see you here. And Mrs. Kent," Lex said, smiling and kissing Chloe's hand, "looking lovely as always."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled. She hugged Lana, her best friend. "You look beautiful, Lana."

"Thanks," she smiled, "you too."

"What are you two?" Clark asked.

"I'm a gladiator and Lana is an Egyptian princess."

"Nice."

"And you, Clark? I know Chloe is Superwoman. You just look normal. You're wearing dress slacks, and a white shirt and tie. And what's up with the glasses?" Clark ripped open his shirt, revealing a Superman costume that looked exactly like the real one. "Wow. Clark Kent. Superman. Nice one, Clark. You do kind of look like the guy from Smallville."

"Everyone says that," Clark laughed, "I don't see it. Have you seen Chloe's cousin and her husband?"

"I think they were by the bar."

"Sounds like Lois," Chloe laughed.

"Hope you enjoy the party," Lex smiled.

"I'm sure we will." Clark buttoned his shirt back up, and they walked over to the bar.

"Lois, hi," Chloe said, hugging her cousin. Lois stared at Clark, smiling. Chloe and Lois pulled away, and Clark and Oliver shook hands.

"Clark Kent."

"Oliver Queen."

"You Robin Hood?" Clark asked.

"Yes, sir," Oliver smiled, "and Lois here is-"

"A cat," she interrupted. Clark looked at Lois. She was wearing sexy fishnet tights, tall, sexy, combat lace-up boots that went up to her knees, a short black skirt that was like a tutu, and a tight, sexy shirt that showed off her cleavage. The back of the shirt was lace up and see through. She had her hair curled, falling down her shoulders, a headband with cat ears, and her makeup was black and dark. The back of her tutu skirt had a cat tail on it. That was the most sexiest Clark had ever seen anyone look.

"Nice," Clark smiled.

"Ah, Supergirl," Oliver smiled, shaking Chloe's hand, "haven't seen you in 13 years."

"It's been a while," Chloe said. "You know, looks like you've gotten more attractive with age."

"You too," he smiled.

"What... exactly are you, Clark?" Lois asked. Clark ripped open his shirt, revealing the Superman costume. "Wow, you can really pull it off Small-" Lois gulped, and cleared her throat, "Superman."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Totally rocking the nerd glasses." Clark rolled his eyes, and motioned towards the bartender.

"Let's have a drink, shall we?"

"We shall," Oliver smiled.

* * *

Clark couldn't sleep. They were all sharing a room, and Lois and Oliver were on the other bed. Lois and Clark were laying on the edges the closest to the table, but Clark had his back to her. He turned over, and saw that she was awake. Lois stared at Clark, and he nodded. They both got up, Lois grabbed something out of her purse, and they left. They got in the elevator, and went down to the lobby. They walked outside, and sat on the bench.

"It's kind of chilly out," Lois said, wearing a _very _short, black silk nightgown, that could almost be considered a shirt.

"We could've brought a robe down with us." Clark was wearing pajama pants, but no shirt.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"So why'd you want to come out here?" Lois opened her hand, and there was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You smoke?"

"No. I smoke only when I'm super nervous. I've done it like once before."

"Why now?"

"You don't know how hard it was not to kiss you at the party when you ripped open your shirt. The whole Superman thing was so sexy." He smiled, and licked his lips.

"Well, your little black cat thing... not a good idea."

"Why?"

"I nearly pounced on you. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Lois smiled.

"Ollie picked it out, not me. So don't blame me."

"No, I'm not complaining," Clark laughed.

"Want one?" Lois asked, getting a cigarette out of the box.

"Sure." They lit them and talked while they burned out. They walked back into the lobby, and got into the elevator.

"You know, we're all alone in this elevator. What shall we do?" Clark asked, looking at Lois.

"You know, maybe once we get home you can see what's under my pajamas."

"Maybe I can get a sneak peek," he said, grabbing her and slamming her against the wall as the elevator doors closed.

When the doors opened, Lois and Clark stepped out, fixing their hair. Lois pulled down her dress a little and cleared her throat.

"Sometimes I swear you have more than two hands," she said as they were walking back to their hotel room. Clark smiled, and they quietly walked into the room.

* * *

"You have a sunburn from when we walked around Star City with Clark and Chloe," Oliver said.

"I do? That's why my back hurt. Can you put some Aloe Vera on it?"

"Sure," he smiled. Lois pulled her shirt up, and walked over to the edge of the bed. Oliver crawled over there and stood up between Lois and the bed. They were really close, and Lois pulled away a little. She told herself it was because Ollie couldn't put on the Aloe that close up, but she knew that wasn't the real reason why.

Oliver put some of the gel on his hands, rubbed them together, and slowly rubbed his hands on Lois' back.

"Oh, that feels good," she moaned, "it's cold." Ollie stared at Lois' face in the mirror in the bathroom. He could barely see her.

"I know you've been seeing someone else," he whispered in her ear. Her smile slowly faded away and she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Mom!" Lois' daughter, Malori, walked into the room. "Are you alright?" she asked, seeing Lois' expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back hurts."

"Oh okay. Well, Whitney asked Mike and I to go to the movies with him and Lindsey."

"Whitney Ford and Lindsey Harrison?"

"Yeah. Whitney wanted to go on a double date. Me and him with Mike and Lindsey. Mom, you know how much I like Whitney... please, can we go?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Malori left, and Lois looked at Oliver.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know you're cheating on me."

"That's crazy," Lois laughed, "you're joking right?"

"Who is it?"

"What? No one. I'm not cheating on you."

"Who is it?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"No one!" Oliver slapped Lois across the face, and she fell and hit her forehead on the dresser. She slowly moved her hand up to her forehead, and felt the warm liquid. She then felt her cheekbone, and could feel her hot skin under her fingers. It was hot from where he slapped her, and there was a small cut that was oozing blood. Oliver's eyes got wide, and he stared at Lois.

"Oh my God," he said, reaching out for Lois. She slapped his hands away and got up. "Babe, I didn't mean to... I-I'm so sorry." He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"_No._ Stay the hell away from me. I'm leaving."

* * *

Clark heard someone knock on the door, so he opened it.

"Is Chloe here?" Lois asked.

"No, she went to work. Lois, what happened to your face?" Clark asked, blood running down Lois' face, coming from her forehead and her cheek bone.

"I fell."

"What?" Clark saw a red mark on Lois' cheek, and looked at her. "Did he hit you?"

"What? No, Clark, I fell," she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"The hell you did! Did he touch you, Lois?"

"No! Clark I said I fell! Damn!" Lois was about to walk out the door when Clark grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Did. He. Touch. You? Tell me the truth." A tear rolled down Lois' cheek.

"Yes," she whispered through her tears. Clark's jaw clenched, his face became tight, his cheek bones and jaw line poking out, and he flared his nostrils.

"Stay here," he said.

"No, Clark, don't!"

"Lois, I promised you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. He's gonna pay for what he did, he's not getting away with this." Clark left, and called Chloe.

"Clark? Is everything alright?"

"You need to come home," he said, walking quickly down the sidewalk.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Lois. Oliver hit her."

"Oh, God," she said, gasping. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she said, her voice cracking. Clark got into his car and sped down the highway, going 20 miles over the speed limit. He got to Lois' house and didn't even bother to knock. He opened the door.

"Hey Oliver!" he yelled. Oliver came running down the stairs.

"Clark?" Clark punched Oliver in the face, and he stumbled backwards.

"The hell?!" Oliver punched Clark back, and Clark's nose started to bleed. Oliver grabbed Clark by his shirt and slammed him into the glass table in the living room. Clark got up and started punching Oliver until he stumbled backwards into the wall. He grabbed him and threw him on the floor, and started punching him in the face. Oliver's eyes started to close, blood streaming down his face. Clark lifted his hand up for one last punch before Oliver would be unconscious, but the voice he heard stopped him.

"Daddy?" Clark looked up with fear in his eyes. Lois' son, Logan, was standing there, staring at his bloody dad. Clark looked down at Oliver, realizing what he'd done, and he got up. He helped Oliver up, and searched for words.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." He walked out the door, and got in his car.

* * *

_**A.N. In this part, Clark looks like he does in Combat, 6x17, when Titan is beating him up. Like when he looks up after Titan throws him. **_

* * *

"I think I just heard Clark pull into the driveway," Chloe said, throwing the cotton ball with alcohol on it in the trashcan. Clark came into the door, stumbling over to the couch.

"Clark?" Lois asked, seeing the blood running down his face. His shirt was all ripped up and his back was bloody from the glass table. Chloe walked into the living room just as Lois was taking Clark's shirt off as she sat him down on the couch.

"Oh my god," Chloe said, "what the hell did you do, Clark?"

"O- O- Oliver. I- I went to s-see him f-for hurting L-Lois. I hit h-him and he threw m-me into t-the glass t-table. W-we f-fought. I almost k-knocked h-him out." Chloe got another cotton ball and put alcohol on it, cleaning Clark's face.

"What made you stop?" Lois asked. He looked up at Lois with shame in his eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"L- Logan w-walked in. I-I'm so s-sorry." Lois looked at Clark, and grabbed her phone. She called Oliver.

"Lois?" Oliver asked in a hoarse voice.

"Oliver? Is Logan okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a little shocked. I told him daddy made a mistake and this was his payback."

"T-tell him I'm s-sorry and I'll pay for all t-the medical bills," Clark said.

"Clark said he's sorry and he'll pay for the medical bills."

"No, Lois. He doesn't have to. I deserved it. I never should've laid a hand on you. I'm so sorry."

"I may not come home tonight. I don't want to see you right now. Let me talk to Logan."

"Mommy?"

"Hey, baby," Lois smiled. "That man at the house?"

"He was hitting Daddy."

"I know, honey. But everything's alright, okay? That man was a friend of mine and Daddy did something bad."

"What did Daddy do?"

"H-he can tell you if he wants to, honey, but it's best you don't know. Daddy will be okay, I promise."

"What about you? Will you be okay? I saw you leave and you were bleeding."

"I'm fine, honey."

"Did Daddy hit you, Mommy?"

"Yes, I hit Mommy, Logan," Lois heard Oliver say in the background.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because Mommy is cheating on me." Lois' nostrils flared and she gulped.

"What does that mean, Mommy? Did you cheat on Daddy in a game?"

"It means she's kissing another boy other than Daddy," Oliver said.

"Mommy, why?"

"I'm not cheating on Daddy, honey, okay? He thinks I am, but I'm not." Clark stared at Lois, feeling like shit.

"Can I talk to him?" Clark asked.

"My friend from the house wants to talk to you, honey."

"Okay." Lois handed the phone to Clark, and he put it up to his ear.

"Hey, buddy," he said in a hoarse, gruff voice.

"Hi."

"My name's Clark. You're Logan, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about earlier, buddy. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. My daddy's okay. He's bleeding a little bit but I'm a good doctor so he's gonna be okay." Clark smiled.

"Good deal. Again, I'm sorry okay bud?"

"Okay."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Does my mommy love you? Are you a good friend?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I think your mom loves me." Chloe smiled, and so did Lois.

"I fer-give you."

"Thanks, bud," Clark said. "Hey, maybe I can take you out for ice cream some time."

"Yeah!" Clark smiled, and winced as Chloe cleaned his back.

"Okay, bud. Well, bye. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Clark hung up, and handed the phone back to Lois.

"I- I'm really sorry, guys, but I have to go back to work," Chloe said. "Lois, would you mind finishing cleaning up Clark? I got most of his back, but there's still some blood, and then all of that on his chest."

"Sure," Lois said, hugging Chloe. "Bye, Chlo."

"Bye." Chloe kissed Clark on the top of his head, and left. Lois finished cleaning up to blood off of Clark's back, and then got another cotton ball and put alcohol on it. She started cleaning up Clark's chest, and he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It-it's okay," Lois said.

"I love you," he said. Lois smiled.

"I know. I love you, too, Smallville." She finished cleaning up his chest, and kissed him.


	7. Obsession

_**A.N. Hey, guys! Just wanted a quick Authors Note to tell you that the office that Lois and Clark go into (not saying who's office, or it would spoil it), it looks exactly like the office Lois and Clark go into to go make out in, in "Crimson" 6x13.**_

* * *

Lois walked into the Daily Planet, and someone was putting their stuff on her desk, and all of her stuff was gone.

"Hey, what the hell? That's my desk-" the man turned around. He was wearing glasses, a white tuxedo shirt and a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back, and he smiled a crooked smile.

"Lois," Clark smiled. "Hi."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she grabbed his arm, taking him into the supply closet. She shut and locked the door.

"Remember what happened last time we were in here?" Clark smiled.

"Yes," Lois rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Seriously, Clark, what are you doing here?"

"I work here now," he smiled.

"What?" Lois' eyes got wide, and she scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"I work here."

"Don't you think it'd be a little suspicious that my cousins husband works with me now?"

"No. Not really."

"What do you think Chloe would think? And what about your football career?"

"I quit playing for the Sharks."

"What?!"

"I quit. I got a $65 million dollar bonus, so I'm set. Plus, Chloe was the one who recommended that I work at the Daily Planet. She said she thought I'd be a good reporter because of my curiosity and obsession."

"That can also get you into danger," Lois said. "Clark, you're a legend. People look up to you. You're an amazing football player."

"Well," he said, shrugging, "I'm getting older. I'm getting slower. Plus, I get to spend more time with you."

"Clark, you didn't need to quit your job to do that."

"But I _wanted _to. Lois, I would give up everything to have one more minute a day with you." Lois smiled, and kissed Clark. "By the way, you should be thanking me for taking this job."

"Why?"

"I bumped you up."

"What do you mean?"

"When I applied for the job, you got bumped up. I'm talking to the new editor of the Daily Planet," Clark smiled.

"What?" Lois laughed. "Clark, you don't know how long I've wanted this!"

"Yeah I do," he smiled, "that's one of the other reasons I took the job."

"But... you would've been my partner... now we can't work together."

"Yeah we can," he smiled. "I talked to Lex since he's a good friend of mine. He said you can still go out in the field," Clark smiled, "if you wanted to. I mean, I do need a partner. But, you know, I guess if you don't want to be my partner, I'm sure there are plenty of other sexy, smart, seductive women who'd _love _to be my partner..."

"No!" Lois laughed. "Of course I want to be your partner!" she said, kissing him.

"Well, Mrs. Queen, let me escort you to your office," Clark smiled, taking Lois' arm in his. He opened the supply closet, and walked towards Lois' office. He opened the door, and Lois gasped.

"It's beautiful," she smiled, walking to her desk.

"We need to talk, Mrs. Queen," he said, shutting the door and walking up to Lois.

"I thought I told you already, it's Miss Lane."

"Right," Clark smiled. "Well, Miss Lane... I think we will make extraordinary partners." They stared into each others eyes, which didn't last long, because they were too busy smashing their lips onto each other. Lois leaned against her desk, wrapping her leg around Clark's waist and her arm around his neck. Clark had his hands on Lois' waist, and the pencil holder, stapler, and a bunch of other desktop items fell onto the floor with a _clatter. _"Come away with me," Clark smiled.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know. Just... away."

"Clark, we have work-"

"Nope. Told Lex that we had a major story to work on."

"And where would we go, Mr. Kent?"

"Well, my friend Pete has a beach house in Florida. Let's go to Miami."

"Um... the story?"

"How about a piece on... obsession," he smiled. "I know people in Florida are obsessed with a lot of things. The beach," he said, getting closer to her, "the sunset," he put his hands on her waist, and got so close their lips brushed, and he looked in her eyes, saying in a deep raspy voice, "people." Lois bit her lip as Clark stepped back, and she sighed.

"Okay," she smiled. "As long as the boss-"

"Lois. You're the boss. You choose whether to print a story or not." Lois smiled, and scoffed.

"That's going to have to take a little getting used to."

"Well, I happen to think it's super sexy," Clark smiled. "Me having an affair with my editor." He put his hands on her waist again, and Lois smashed her lips onto his. They started making out, and she unbuttoned his shirt. Lois was sitting on her desk, her leg wrapped around Clark's waist, when there was a knock at the door. Clark grabbed his shirt and when Lois turned around, he was gone.

"Come in," Lois said, straightening her skirt.

"Lo?"

"Oh, hey, coz," Lois smiled as Chloe walked in. She hugged Lois, and set a vase of flowers on her desk. "What's this?"

"Just a little present for your new office," Chloe smiled. "Congrats, coz!"

"Thank you. I got bumped up to editor, thanks to Clark."

"I know," Chloe smiled, "he told me." Chloe stood there, smiling at Lois, and then she sighed. "Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Love you," Lois smiled.

"You too." Chloe left, and shut the door behind her. Clark came out of the little supply closet, and Lois sighed. "There you are," she laughed, "I thought you'd left."

"Are you kidding me?" he smiled. "We have work to do. We gotta get packing."

* * *

"Oh my god," Lois said as she walked into the beach house. "This is beautiful."

"Yes it is," Clark said, staring at Lois as he set their suitcases down by the doorway. Lois turned around, and jumped in Clark's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He put his hands on her ass, and smiled crookedly up at her.

"I love you, Clark Kent," she smiled. Clark smiled back, and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before hopping down. "And boy, do I love this house!" she said, walking around.

"Wait till you see the bedroom," Clark smiled.

"Oh, we'll be seeing plenty of that," Lois smiled, biting her lip. Clark took their bags up to the bedroom, and took his shoes off.

"Want to go in the pool?"

"What pool?"

"We have a huge private deck with a pool on a balcony," Clark smiled.

"No way!"

"Yeah, it's right there," Clark said, pointing towards a glass slide door in the huge bedroom. Lois opened the door, and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Holy crap," she said. "This is amazing." She turned around and looked at Clark, who was smiling and taking his shirt off. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. Lois realized what he was doing, and took her shirt off. She took her pants off, and they both stripped down. They got into the pool, and Clark kissed Lois.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too." Lois smiled, and she stared off, thinking deeply. "What are we doing?" she asked, her smile slowly fading.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we... _doing?_ We're both married. I have kids, and you have one on the way. What are we doing? Would you ever leave Chloe?" Clark sighed, and made Lois look at him. "Do you love her?"

"Lois-"

"Clark, do you love her?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"And I love Ollie. So what the hell are we doing?"

"Lois, I've been with Chloe for 5 years now. You and I have been together for a year. I love you more than I've ever loved Chloe. Listen, Chloe and I have been friends since we were little. Ever since we got married, I've felt like our marriage has been more of a friendship than a marriage. I love her, and I would do anything for her... but I don't love her the way I love you."

"Ollie has... he's been distant lately. Like he's... different. Our marriage isn't what it used to be."

"Lois, I would leave Chloe for you. I know it doesn't sound right, none of this does. But I feel that we've been friends for so long that she'd forgive me eventually, and we'd remain friends. Plus, she's never really gotten over Jimmy."

"Jimmy Olsen? The photographer at the Planet that she dated in high school?"

"Yeah. She still likes him. To be honest, I don't even really know why we got married."

"Let's go to bed," Lois smiled, "I'm tired."

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said, kissing him.

"So are we okay?"

"Of course," Lois smiled. They got out, and dried off. Lois put on her bra and underwear, and Clark put on his boxers. They laid in bed, and turned on the TV. Lois cuddled up into Clark, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes, and yawned. The covers were off of them both, they'd gotten hot in the night, and Clark got up and went to the bathroom. When he got back, he realized how beautiful Lois looked asleep. He grabbed his phone and took a picture. He laid back in bed, and Lois slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi," she said in a deep, raspy sleepy voice. Clark was staring at her, and she smiled. "What?"

"You're so beautiful," he said, kissing her neck gently. She smiled, and bit her lip.

"Sleep good?"

"Of course. You?"

"Best sleep I've gotten in years," she smiled.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"What time is it?"

"11," Clark said, looking at the clock.

"Sure," she smiled.

"But first, I'm taking you out to breakfast. You like pancakes?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

"Let's go," Clark smiled.

* * *

Clark and Lois walked into _Black's Jacks, _a family-owned pancake house, and Clark shook hands with a younger man.

"Hey, Rondo," Clark said. "Old Jimmy here?"

"Yeah, he's in the back. I'll go get him." The boy walked into the kitchen, and came out with an older man.

"Kent!" the man said. "Haven't seen you in forever, boy."

"I know, it's been a while," Clark said.

"Too long."

"You want the normal seat?"

"Of course." Jimmy took Clark and Lois to a table outside, on the patio, and they sat down.

"You want the normal, Mr. Kent?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what will the beautiful young lady have?"

"I'll just have... just get me whatever Clark gets, please," Lois smiled.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Lois smiled, looking at the sunset from Clark and Lois' private backyard. They were laying on the beach chairs in the sand.

"Yeah," Clark replied, looking at her, "you are." Lois looked at Clark, and they both slowly got off of their chairs. Clark put his hands on Lois' face, and brought their lips together. He gently laid her in the sand, putting his hand on her hips. They deepened the kiss, but then Clark got off of Lois. "Let's go inside," he said, taking her hand and helping her up off of the ground. They walked into their condo, and into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Lois said.

"Okay," Clark smiled. Lois took her shirt off as she walked into the bathroom, and Clark laid on the bed.

The shower door opened, and Clark stepped in.

"Clark, what are you doing in here?" Lois asked.

"Thought you might have been lonely," he smiled. He kissed Lois' wet lips, and moved her wet hair out of her face. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too," she smiled back.

* * *

Clark and Lois had already gotten back from Hawaii, and had their story printed. It was 11 o'clock at night, and Clark had gotten a text from Lois that said to meet him at the Daily Planet.

He stepped out of the elevator, and walked into Lois' office. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head as he fell to the floor, and everything went black.

"I knew it," a voice said as he closed his eyes.

Clark opened his eyes, and coughed. He realized that his hands were tied to the chair he was sitting in, behind his back, his shirt was off, and he saw a dark figure walk into the cold, empty room.

"Clark," the man said, "you're awake." Clark squinted his eyes, trying to identify the figure, but he couldn't. "I should've known you were the one screwing my wife," Oliver said as he walked into the light.

"What? That's crazy," Clark said. Oliver punched him, and Clark spit blood onto the floor, his lip bleeding.

"I saw your name on her phone. It was 'Smallville' with a heart beside it. If you're not screwing her, then why'd you come after me when I hit her?"

"Because! She's my wife's cousin! No woman ever deserves to be hit!"

"I'm sure that's it. Or maybe it's because you're screwing her."

"That's not true." Oliver slapped Clark across the face, and his cheek stung.

"God damn it! I know you're lying! Tell me the damn truth, or I'm gonna torture you with the worst pain you've ever felt." Clark clenched his jaw, and flared his nostrils.

"I'm not telling you anything, because there's nothing to tell."

"Fine, then," Oliver said, "you asked for it." Clark thought Oliver was going to electrocute him, or punch him, but all he did was grab a remote. A projector above Clark projected onto the wall in front of him, and he raised his eyebrows, confused. "This was after your little rendezvous to Hawaii." There was a beep, and a video began playing. When Clark realized what it was, he tried to look away, but he couldn't. Oliver grabbed his head and held it straight, so Clark had to look.

Lois was straddling Oliver, holding both of his hands. They were both nude, but the sheets covered most of their body except for their torsos. Lois' back was to the camera, and her hair was in front of her face, so Clark couldn't see her.

She leaned down and kissed Oliver, then moving down to his neck and chest. Oliver put his hand on Lois' lower back, and kissed her.

Clark shook his head violently, trying to look away, but he couldn't, because Oliver was pulling the skin around his eyes back so he couldn't close them.

Lois moved her hair from one shoulder to the other, and now, Clark could see her chest. Oliver leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her breast, and Clark shuddered.

"Bothering you?" Oliver asked as Clark shook his head violently. "Just wait. It gets better."

Oliver flipped Lois over, and kissed her neck. She fisted the sheets and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. She bit her lip, and a quiet moan slipped out.

Oliver made Clark keep watching the video, until it was over when Lois and Oliver went to sleep.

"Enjoy the show?" Oliver asked, turning the projector off. "Bet that hurt, didn't it? Seeing the woman you love make love to her _husband."_

"Of course I love Lois," Clark said. "As family. Nothing more."

"You bastard!" Oliver yelled, slapping Clark. Clark spit blood out again, and Oliver laughed. Clark stood up, smashed his chair on Oliver, and it broke into pieces. Clark slipped his hands out of the rope, which hurt like hell, leaving bloody rope burns on his wrists. Oliver threw a punch, but Clark blocked it with his forearm. He drop kicked Oliver, and he fell to the floor. Oliver slowly got up, throwing a professional-like kick at Clark, but he blocked it. He threw a punch, and Clark grabbed a hold of Oliver's fist in mid-air. He smiled, and spun Oliver around, taking his arm and twisting it around. Still holding on to Oliver's fist, he pushed upwards, and Oliver screamed in pain. Clark put his mouth up to Oliver's ear, pushing up a little more.

"I love your wife. More than you ever have or will, and she loves me too. I plan to spend the rest of my life with her, and if you _dare _touch her again, you'll wish I would've killed you right now. You leave her alone, you hear me? Stay away from Chloe, too. If you come near either of them, I'll smash your skull in." Clark threw Oliver on the ground, and left the building.

* * *

"Hey, Smallville," Lois smiled as Clark walked into the Daily Planet. "Oh, God," she said, seeing his face. "Come into my office." Clark and Lois walked into her office, and she shut the door. "What the hell happened to your face?" Lois asked, gently grazing her finger across the cut above Clark's eyebrow, and the one on his cheek.

"Your damn husband is what happened," Clark said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"He got a hold of your phone and texted me. I thought it was you and it said to meet you here, so I came. He hit me on the back of the head and kidnapped me. He beat me and forced me to watch a video of you and him... having sex."

"Oh, God," Lois said, gasping and bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Clark, I'm so sorry-"

"No, Lois," Clark said. "It's fine. I know you couldn't say no because that would raise more suspicions."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Other than that video, he didn't hurt me too bad."

"I'm so sorry, Clark. I swear, I never knew he was videoing us-"

"Lois, I know. I believe you. It's okay," he said, kissing her. "I'm not mad at you."

"Good," Lois smiled.

"I, uh, I gotta take off for the day. Chloe needs me at home. She's really sick, since she's getting closer to having the baby."

"Right. Boy or girl? She never told me."

"We don't want to know until she has it."

"Names?"

"Jonathan Gabe or Lara Anne."

"Oh. I get it. Jonathan for your dad, Gabe for Chloe's dad... Lara for your real mom, and Anne because of Chloe's middle name."

"Yeah," Clark smiled. "You like them? Jonathan Gabe Kent and Lara Anne Kent?"

"I love them," Lois smiled. "What if we have a kid?" she joked.

"Hm... well, the boy could be Samuel... Jerome. And the girl could be... Ella ... I don't know. Whatever you want, my love," Clark smiled.

"What would you do if we _did _have a kid?" Lois asked, wrapping her arms around Clark's neck.

"Honestly? I have no idea. But you'd never know if it was mine or Oliver's unless you took a paternity test."

"Right," Lois smiled. "You know, we've almost been together a year?"

"Yes," Clark smiled.

"You remember the first day we met?"

"Yes, January 21. How could I forget? That was the best day of my life," Clark smiled.

"Mine, too, Smallville," Lois smiled back. Clark's phone started ringing, and he took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kent?" a male's voice said on the other line.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Langston, your wife's prenatal doctor."

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"She's going into labor, sir."

"What? It's too early. She's not due for another 3 weeks!"

"Well, it looks like she may be having this baby earlier than we anticipated."

"Okay, just... uh, tell her we'll be there soon."

"We?" Clark heard Chloe ask in the background.

"Me and her cousin, Lois."

"Alright, sir. I'll let her know." Clark hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What's going on?" Lois asked, seeing Clark's confused face.

"Chloe's in labor."


End file.
